Simplify the following expression: ${-4(5-4x)-3(-6x+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{5-4x}{)} - 3(-6x+6) $ $ {-20+16x} - 3(-6x+6) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -20+16x {-3(}\gray{-6x+6}{)} $ $ -20+16x + {18x-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16x + 18x} {-20 - 18}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {34x} {-20 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {34x} {-38}$ The simplified expression is $34x-38$